1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ejectors for fire-arms using auto-propulsion projectiles without cartridge cases and with a perimetric primer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such projectiles, which are based on a completely new concept from conventional projectiles, are described in Italian Pat. No. 932.381 and No. 972.058, to which reference should be made for a better understanding of the present invention.
The ejectors for fire-arms in use at the present time are normally constituted by appropriately shaped levers which are fixed to the lock of the gun in a suitable position for hooking onto an appropriate seat provided on the said cartridge case, during the phase when the cartridges are introduced into the barrel.
The hooking of the cartridge onto the ejector is always assured by the elastic effort exerted on the ejector by a helical spring or by the special elastic construction of the front part of the ejector which bears the hooking claw.
The functioning of all these types of ejector is ensured due to the fact that at the moment of firing, the single bullet coming out of the mouth of the barrel leaves its case behind in the detonating chamber until the recoil action of the gun when the lock is opened and ejection of the said case is brought about.
The main aim of this type of ejector is therefore to keep the case of the bullet introduced into the detonating chamber hooked onto the lock as well as possible in order to allow reliable ejection, thus ensuring the continuous repetition of the firing action.
It is obvious that, in such cases, the inconvenience arising from unsuccessful percussion or a defective bullet which results in the charge not being exploded successfully during the firing action and leaves the gun with the cartridge in its barrel, can be eliminated immediately by means of opening the lock of the gun manually which, due to the ejector, would bring about ejection of the cartridge left in the detonating chamber, so that the gun is returned to a perfect state of efficiency.
The functioning of an ejector in the case of projectiles without a cartridge case is completely different from that described above relative to ejectors for conventional projectiles.
In fact, in the case of projectiles without cases, the ejector should extract from the detonating chamber of the gun only those projectiles for which the firing pin has not provoked the explosion of the charge at the moment of striking.
At the same time, since it is not possible to prevent, now and then during firing, the occurence of defective projectiles which remain in the barrel, during the phase of introducing the projectiles into the detonating chamber the ejector should hook itself onto every single projectile, retaining only those which due to defects, remain in the detonating chamber and leaving all the others free to come out of the mouth of the gun.